


❝Red Hearts❞ GT! Frisk X Reader

by SenpaiJules



Category: Glitchtale (Undertale Parody Animation Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Follows Story Line, Frisk X Reader, Gen, Glitchtale, Kinda, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, bestfriends, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJules/pseuds/SenpaiJules
Summary: "Y/N! Get behind me-now!"I fearfully hid behind Frisk, them swiping their sword at 'Betty Noire'. Betty clearly was aiming for me, knowing that Frisk wouldn't be able to go on. One thought echoed in my mind as I saw Betty launch Frisk away, Betty heading towards me.'Y/N, stay determined!'





	1. Credit/Disclaimers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a work on another app called Wattpad. I though ‘why not move it hear?’ 
> 
> So I’ll be transferring all the chapters over there onto here, and adding new chapters as they come along, so happy reading!

Disclaimer/Credits 

Glitchtale belongs to Camila Cuevas 

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox 

 

Y/N belongs to you! 

The reader will not be a specific gender since Frisk is genderless, but some descriptions of the reader might be more feminine. But if you're a male reader you could always picture it differently. 

Updates will be often, but sometimes I get a little sidetracked. 

This was made before Glitchtale has an official ending, therefore the book might head in another direction that Camila has planned. 

This is kinda a bad time to publish a book like this, yes, but I will bring in the whole 'Replacing' thing later in the book-I'm gonna make you get attached to Frisk first >:3

I SWEAR THERE ARE NONE OF THESE!

Oki, I think that's all, have fun!


	2. 1

"Red Hearts" Glitchtale Frisk X Reader 

Chapter 1, The Surface  
Play?  
*Yes

Y/N POV  
I grasped my pillow tightly, gaping at the TV as camera angles showed the monsters that have emerged from the Underground. 

They glanced around in wonder, doing their own gapping. But one in particular caught my attention, and it wasn't a monster.

There was a human standing besides the monsters, smiling widely. I'd recognize that human anywhere. 

Frisk....

Frisk had been my best friend before...well, we got into a fight and I ran to the top of Mt. Ebott, Frisk trailing behind. 

The memory is fuzzy, but I believe I lost them after I ran though some trees. I had spotted a patch of Buttercup flowers and went over to them. It was winter so it was a wonder how they were growing, and were in such a good condition. Amazed, I sunk to the ground in the middle of them, not noticing when Frisk ran up until I heard them yelling my name. A hole that seemed the appear out of nowhere was right in their path, and the didn't seem to see it. I yelled out for them to stop, and they did, confused, but as they stopped they tripped over, falling straight into the hole.

It was horrifying. 

Do you know how it feels to see your best friend fall into a random hole in the ground because of your childish actions of not being able to deal with a tiny disagreement? 

I'm surprised I wasn't arrested then and there. 

It was heartbreaking explaining it to their parents. Soon after they left the town, I never saw them again. 

I wonder if Frisk will recognize me. Will they hate me? It was an accident though. How long has it been since that happened? Maybe a few months...

I bit my lip, staring at Frisk. 

It couldn't hurt to see them again, Frisk was never one to hold a grudge, they'll probably forgive me. 

With that thought I glanced at the clock. 

4:28 am...I should probably get to sleep, there'll be plenty time to see Frisk again tomorrow. 

I sigh and lay down, closing my eyes, one thought repeating in my head. 

My best friend, the one who I believed I killed, is alive, and is here in this town, and I can see them again. Jeez why has binge watching Gravity Falls turned into this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer I promise. This was just an introduction kind a chapter.


	3. 2

Y/N's POV:   
Any annoying sound broke me from my peaceful slumber. Groggily I hit random spots on the dresser, looking for the infamous alarm clock.

My hand collided with the clock, knocking it to the ground. Unfortunately it didn't shut up, and was still going off.

I groaned, rolling over slightly, my head not entirely on the bed. I soon realized I wasn't able to go back to sleep, and slowly opens my eyes. Than a thought struck me.

I can see Frisk again!

I practically jump out of bed, throwing my covers off me and sprinting out of my bed (not my most graceful moment) and ran downstairs, had a quick bowl of cereal (aka shoving milk and cereal in my mouth while chugging down my drink, nearly chocking in the process.

I literally threw the bowl in the sink hoping it got in there and didn't land on anything valuable, and ran out of my house, just managing to remember to lock the door.

And than I stopped.

I had no idea where Frisk lived, nor did I have any idea if they remembered me, or if they even wanted to see me.

Frisk was probably very busy-and popular.

They just freed they peo-monsters who have been stuck under a mountain for years! Of course they aren't gonna have time for me...

I sighed and went back inside.

Time skip....

It's been a month. A whole month since Frisk is here, and I haven't had the courage to talk to them...I want to, believe me, I just can't seem to get myself to go to them.

I was out walking on the backroads, since I didn't want to be disturbed, trying to decide, once again, if I should see Frisk or not. I than heard a screeching noise and looked up. 

As I looked up I saw that a girl that seemed to come out of nowhere ran in front of a moving car, I was just about to yell out and maybe even push her, but than something happened.

A collision of red and dust combined and I coughed, once the dust cleared I noticed that a girl with pink and brown haired-the same one who almost got run over-and a person who strangely resembled....

Frisk?!

I was just about to come out from the corner I was standing at When the pink and brown haired girl started talking.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me from that! Aren't you... Frisk?"

"Yea!"

"My name's Betty. I saw you all over the news a month ago, pleased to meet you."

Her and Frisk continued out their conversation while I just stood their and watched, having a metal debate whether to reveal myself to them. Frisk eventually said they had to leave, and Betty begged to go with her, to Frisk agreed to.

Frisk is too nice...

I watched them leave, sighing, and went back to my own house.

Why can't I talk with Frisk? They ar-were my best friend....why did I have to do mess that up?! Just cause I can't take a little fight, I should've handled it better...than this wouldn't have happened...

I felt like crying. I looked up and than I realized how late it had been, and I must've missed my house over 10 times now...and I'm back at the beginning. I sighed and looked around, noticing something out of the corner of my eye.

Betty-the girl from earlier-was watching me with a blank stare. Not the admiring stare she had with Frisk earlier, but this plain, blank, cold stare. I shivered, why is it so cold out here?   
She stares into my eyes. Fear started to prickle into me.

"Uh, hello?"

It came out more as a question than a statement. Betty slowly started approaching me.

"You're Frisk's friend, right? I'm Betty Noire!"

"Erm, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

I slowly started backing away, making sure I have nothing behind me. I'm not ending up like those in movies. Pfft, no way.

Betty kept walking toward me, her stare unsettlingly completely blank.

"Yes you are, I saw it, I saw all those fun times you've had together, all the laughs, giggles, playing like little kids...and all those fights, all started by Frisk."

I gulped and back away more.

She can see my memories?! And no, they were both of us...now just Frisk....

Betty finally stopped, close enough to grab me, I watched her hands carefully.

"Frisk doesn't care, they were only using you. Why do you think they started that fight? They knew that you'd run up to the mountain, and that you'd be too upset to see the hole, they chased you to that area, and pretending not to see it, they knew they'd get popular, and that'd it break your poor little soul."

((I forgot to mention, Y/N has a perseverance soul for...reasons >:3 You can change it if you want, but I suggest keeping it as that, as it does effect the story))

I whimpered and backed away more.

No...Frisk wouldn't...

"Come with me...help me...those monsters have filled Frisk's head with lies...cmon, Y/N, why don't you help me keep my promise, and help me turn all these monsters to dust together....we'll be unstoppable, and once they're out of the way, Frisk will care for you again, i promise, what do you say?"

I glanced at her, biting my lip.

"...no...I don't want to kill...Frisk is happy...I don't want to take that away from them, whether it's me or not...I refuse your offer Betty Noire."

I turned around to walk away when-

"You made the wrong choice..."

I felt something grab my arms and out something over my mouth.

It tasted terrible, than suddenly the taste became, almost relaxing and reassuring....I-can't-no-my eyes seemed to close on their own, and I gave up fighting it. It felt too nice.

"I already made this choice for you, and you're gonna fulfill it, even if I have to force you..."

The sensation completely engrossed me, and everything was a peaceful, calm, black abyss.


	4. 3

Third Person:

The comforting darkness embraced me, making me feel like someone was holding me securely. I didn't want to open my eyes, that'd mean it would leave, but something inside told me I had to.

So I did.

My eyes gently flickered open, but it was as if I hadn't opened my eyes, expect the comforting 'hug' wasn't there, only darkness.

I felt fear prickle though me again.

"H-hello..." I called out weakly. I was surprised, usually in horror movies the person is gagged in some sort of way.

Maybe I'm too far away from civilization to be heard...yeah, that'd be the only logical explanation.

I wished I could see what was in those shadows...watching me...

My heart beat quickened.

A creak was heard, but than I just realized it was the wind against this presumably old house.

A light suddenly lit up the room, the mysterious light reflected a shadow that I recognized as a child.

Said child stepped forward, revealing themselves.

'Betty Noire' emerged, smile somehow inhumanly large.

"Hello, Y/N..."

((Right here in the mark on where I started peeing while writing this))

((And here is where it ends))

"H-Hi Betty.." I said timidly, scared. How did this happen? I was so careful!!

"Ya know Y/N, you can help me very much, and I can repay you with great amounts, as long as you corporate. All I need is you to help me ruin the life of the person who ruined your life, who made you die in regret everyday, only to come out scratch less, with a single mark on their perfect skin, and they don't even check on you? Go to your house to check if you moved or not, and than try to find you, their own best friend? I promise you, I'll treat you with the respect you rightly deserve. Now please, reconsider your answer from earlier."

"I choose..."

Meanwhile on the news...

'Girl/boy reported missing after taking a walk. Y/N L/N disappeared after taking a walk around the city. Her/his last seen location is unknown, so please, look out everywhere. Thank you, Here is a picture..'

On the screen flashed a picture of a girl/boy with Y/H hair, Y/E eyes, and Y/S color skin.

((Y/H=Your Hair Color, Y/E=Your Eye Color, Y/S=Your Skin Color))

Frisk stares blankly at the TV.

'I-is that really Y/N? They've grown so much...I miss them...but why would they want to see me? After all, I'm the cause of them running away that one time...and than getting trapped in this eternal loop...'

Back at whatever location you were at before.

Y/N's POV

"I choose...you. I choose you over Frisk."

All the fight left me. I couldn't stand her bringing up all these memories. They hurt. They hurt so much.

Betty untied my arms, holding out her hand to seal the deal.

And I shook her hand, no worry tricks...like in the movies...just a firm shake...

((here's where the soul thing effects everything))

I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my chest. I coughed into my hand that wasn't holding Betty's. I looked down at it, staring wide-eyed at the red substance in my hand.

Blood...

I quickly hide my hand before Betty could see, her looking at me questionably.

"Just a tickle in my throat." I lied.

"Oh, ok!"

She seemed to be too blinded by happiness to notice my dilemma, I smiled back at her.

'Please don't let me regret my decision...'

"Now...I need some help getting something..."

Time Skip cause I barley remember this scene fuck it's been so long.

Betty and I were standing next to each other, staring at 'Asriel' and 'Sans', getting ready to fight.

We were also there for another reason. We were there to get HATE, oh yea, did I mention Betty has another partner named 'Akumu' who is basically her? Yea, It's pretty interesting.

I was looking out for Jessica while Betty stalled for us.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jessica, but out of the other corner I saw Betty stab the monster in a blue coat, who seemed to have taken the hit for a goat monster.

After stabbing the skeleton, Betty seemed to have noticed Jessica as well, and rushed over, grabbing the HATE vial.

I suddenly felt dizzy and nearly fell over, I don't think Betty noticed.

The last thing I saw was the tear stained face of the goat monster as darkness attacked my vision again.

But this time...it wasn't welcoming...

Anatha Time Skip

I woke up and looked around. I was ((any one notice 'was' spelled backwards is 'saw'?)) on a soft, comfy bed with a blanket gently draped over me. I glanced around tiredly, looking out the window. Than something seemed to register in my drowsy mine.

'W-where am I?! Who's house is this?! It isn't Betty's, she has more of a rundown shack kind of hideout, and it sure as hell isn't mine!'

I panicked, throwing the blanket off me and trying to stand up. As soon as my feet touched the ground my legs seemed to not be responding, making me collapse.

I'm guessing someone heard the bang and ran to wherever I was in the house. 

A skeleton monster with what looked to be a costume rushed into 'my' room, looking startled when he found me on the floor.

"HUAMN!" He exclaimed, picking me up easily. "YOU'RE INJURED, LAY DOWN!"

And with that he places me back under the blankets, tucking me in neatly. I than take a second to look at the room more closely, noticing several equipment used in hospitals attached to me, such as something that measures your soul beats, measures your blood pressure, etc etc.

The tall skeleton monster looked at my confused face and said, "DON'T WORRY HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT HAS BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU! I ASSURE YOU, YOU CAN PUT FULL TRUST IN ME, AND WELL, DR. GASTER OF COURSE!"

I than noticed a figure standing at the door, glancing somberly at us. He didn't look as excited as 'Papyrus' to see me awake.

"Child...I believe you were at the scene of my son's death, am I wrong?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment while Papyrus seemed to have lost his cheery attitude for a moment, than recovered.

"DR. GASTER, I'M SURE THE HUMAN IS GOING THOUGH A LOT OF CONFUSION RIGHT NOW, WHY DON'T WE WAIT UNTIL THEY RECOVER, THAN ASK QUESTIONS!"

"Tch, fine." Grumbled 'Dr. Gaster' as he leaned against the doorway for a second, than seemingly remembering something. He stood up and walk over to a clipboard, glancing down at it.

"Ah Yes, what's your name again?"

"Y/N.."

"Well Y/N, now that you're awake, I might as well preform the needed tests to help conclude your heath condition. Can you please..."

I figured this is gonna be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who can notice the 'error' first!


	5. 4

We (Asriel) had managed to capture one of Betty's, erm, assistants, and Gaster had asked me to talk to them, and to make sure their 'heathy.' He gave me a slip of paper with the correct numbers that should be on the screen.

I walked to one of the bed rooms they had be staying in, and slowly pushed open the door.

As soon as my eyes (?) landed on who was in the room, I gasp.

It was Y/N.

My old childhood friend who had run away from me, and than I fell in a hole.

They were glancing out a window, just staring blankly at it.

I couldn't believe it, they were working for that evil thing.   
Y/N is-was so nice! H-how could this have happened?

I was standing there too long and Y/N shifted their gaze to me.

We stared at each other for a moment, they looking like their mind might explode, and I looking like I might either have a heart attack, or am about to bust out in tears.

(Writing Frisk's POV is hard, sorry if that part sucked)

Y/N's POV:

Frisk....

They were standing right in front of me, the one who I'd be searching for, for well, over a month!

I was so ecstatic.

The only thing keeping me from bouncing out of the bed were, well, the wires, and remembering what I had done to them.

Betraying my best friend for someone who I didn't even know, just because my best friend might have not liked me.

'Well...now they hate me..'

I though bitterly.

Frisk slowly made their way across the room, over to me.

"Y/N.." Frisk said, looking as pale as a ghost. Tears started running down my face, I looked down, shame written across my face.

"Why?" I heard them choke back a sob.

I gripped the sheets tightly, wondering why myself.

Why did I do it in the first place? To get back at Frisk? Peer pressure? Or was I just bored of my life? I can't tell. So I told them the most logical answer.

"I don't know..."

I didn't think the first conversation we had would be why I betrayed them.

"It was your decision...you should know why you chose it."

"B-but I-I don't! I don't know why! I didn't want to, I really didn't! The words were coming out of my mouth before I even processed an answer in my head!"

Frisk studied me. I can tell they want to see if I'm lying or not. They had that ability when we were...friends. It was actually pretty cool.

"But why'd you go though with it...?"

"I couldn't back out when she had me chained in a chair."

"..."

Frisk walked around and looked at all the fancy mechanisms in the room, pulling out a slip of paper and checking the numbers, making sure they matched the ones on the machines.

"I have another question   
Y/N."

"Go on..."

"Asriel said just about the time Betty got the hate vial, you fainted. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"...no...."

Frisk sighed, clearly stressed at my lack of answers. Than they did something...unexpected. Frisk reached over and gave me a little hug, whispering right next to my ear,   
"I'm just glad you're ok..."

I sat there in shock as they pulled away.

Frisk smiles down at me.

I smiled back up at Frisk, tears trailing down my cheeks.

'Huh, classic movie scene.'

"I was worried too. I mean, last time I saw you, you fell down a hole that was rumored that once you go down, you don't come back up."

"I'm glad you aren't too mad at me from the fight."

"I'm glad you aren't mad I betrayed you."

I reached up to give Frisk another hug but the wires cut me short, but Frisk clearly got what I was doing. They reached down and enveloped me in another warm hug.

I closed my eyes contently, I didn't want to be anywhere else but here, right in my best friend's arms.

I wouldn't give it up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short (sorry) but it had fluff in it! Does that make up for it?


	6. 5

Y/N's POV:

I don't remember falling asleep, but what I do remember is waking up with arms around me, and an angry scientist in my face.

"Uh, erm, hi?" I nervously wave and smile, wishing Frisk would just wake up already and it wasn't just me up.

"Yes, 'high' is the correct term that I will be when I approve of this!"

Gulping, I look over at Frisk.

"Erm, can I at least wake Frisk up before I get murderer?" 

 

"Erg, i suppose." 

 

Lightly shaking the human next to me, I said in a gentle voice, 

 

"Frisky, Frisky, wakey, wakey." Short story even shorter, it didn't work.

 

"Friskkkkkyyyyy, cmonnnn..." 

 

I could almost physically feel Dr. Gaster get impatient. 

 

I leaned in close, right next to Frisk's ear, and whispered gently, so much that Dr. Gaster can't even hear, 

"Frisk, if you don't fucking wake up in the next few fucking seconds, we're in for one hell of a bad time, worse than the one we're already gonna fucking get from this shit head, understand?" That seemed to jolt them awake. 

 

Frisk looked around for a few seconds, seemingly confused, until their eyes landed on me, their arms wrapped around me, and a ticked looking Gaster next to me. 

 

"Oh, ahem, good morning?" 

 

He did something that resembled a human raising an eyebrow, and than did something that sounded like a human clearing their throat. 

 

"Oh, eheh." Frisk unwrapped their arms from around me, (to my disappointment, I missed their embrace), and looked up at Dr. Gaster. 

 

"Sooo, i suppose you didn't wake us up just for tea and crumpets, eh?"

 

He gave a response finally, it was a simple, self explanatory, one one response, but it was still a response. 

 

"Explain."

 

Oh right, I forgot it's kinda not natural for when you've just met someone and they were working for you're enemy to cuddle all night and look content, well at least in his point of view. 

 

"Well, Dr. Gaster, this is my best friend since we were like, little, Y/N." 

 

This only seems to anger him more. 

 

"Friend?! FRIEND?! Frisk, they joined the opposite SIDE, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND IS THAT?! It obvious they KNEW they were betraying you, yet they still joined HER." 

 

"Dr. Gaster! Let me explain! It was my fault! When I came back to the surface, i knew i should've gone straight to them, say at least a hello, asked how they were doing, what's been happening, yet I ignored that! I ignored them! They were at one point the most important thing in my life, and yet when i suddenly got all these friends, all this fame, just everything, i started to forget about them, i wouldn't have everything i have today if it weren't for them, yet...when they needed me the most, I wasn't there..." 

 

Towards the end, Frisk's voice started to get softer, as if all the fight had left them. I sat there in shock. 

 

'This whole time, Frisk knew they were doing something wrong...yet never bothered to do anything about it...' 

 

I truly didn't know what to feel...anger because they knew it was bad, sadness because they didn't do anything about it, happiness because they're trying to fix it...

 

Ugh, dumb, teenage emotions. 

 

"What do you mean, 'needed you the most'."

 

"Well, we got into a fight right before I fell down the hole for the first time. The fight ended up with them running away, up the mountain, and I following behind. When we got up there, I lost sight of Y/N. When I saw her again, they was sitting in a meadow of butter cups. I went to approach them, but a hole appeared out of nowhere. The last sight of Y/N i had was them screaming...something, i can't remember well. But think about it, how would you feel if the supposedly last memory of a person you really, truly cared about was falling down into a huge, gaping hole that appeared out of no where after a fight with them. I would be pretty mad too if that person suddenly emerges from that hole they fell into years later and didn't even bother saying hello." 

 

At this, Gaster's anger seemed to extinguish a bit, but it was still there. 

 

"What was this fight about exactly?" 

 

((A/N: Did i ever explain what the fight was about cause I know i mentioned it. ehhhhh))

 

"Well..." I injected, finally joining the conversation. "It was actually about monsters..." 

 

Gaster did that human thing again where he seemed to have raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head lightly, a sign I took to continue. 

 

"Frisk believed that monsters were bad. That they couldn't be good, no matter what. I, on the other hand, knew they were just like humans, maybe even better. Of course, you can't blame Frisk, they only knew what their parents told them, but I had my great-grandpa to tell me stories of the war, how he was one of the few humans who liked monsters, he told me how they were like humans, but with magic. The day of the fight i had been talking about how I wished I could meet a monster in person. Frisk had asked why. I remember i told Frisk about all the stories my great-grandpa had told me, and i remember about how they commented how that was totally fake. That he had lied to me. My great-grandpa had passed away only a month earlier, so I was a bit on edge. This little bickering lead into a full blown fight, which lead to me running away." 

It felt weird to talk about Frisk while they were right there, but Frisk made no objections to the story, so I believe i told it quite well. 

 

Gaster cleared his 'throat'. 

 

"than why was frisk so nice to monsters when they first got down there?" 

 

"Well, I can't say. Frisk, why were you so nice?"

 

"Because i remembered what you said. I thought of how worked up you had gotten, and decided to give it a try. And in the end, it worked out semi-well." 

 

I gave out a laugh, wrapping my arms around Frisk again in another hug. 

 

Gaster sighed, than sized me up as if he were deciding if i were worth buying to enter in a masculine man contest or move onto another person. 

 

"Well...I suppose, if what you're both saying is true, than I can give Y/N a second chance." 

 

Frisk and I hugged tighter, smiling dorkishly, and I swear I saw Gaster let out hid own smile. 

 

Maybe it won't be so bad...just maybe...


	7. 6 (Preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't remember exactly how this stuff all happened, but I tried. Also there is bigger time gaps between events that happenend in Glitchtale bc plot purposes.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, Y/N wakes up shortly after Papyrus and Asgore got out of jail.

Y/N's POV

 

Gaster left awhile ago, saying there was some things needed to be done, and Frisk was starting to get cornered. 

 

They told me how Gaster was suffering from his son, Sans, dying. He's the one who protected goat boy (Who's name I learned is Asriel) when I was working with Betty. Speaking of Asriel, he was kinda studying me at the moment. I can tell hes hesitant, I would be too. I just hope he has enough faith in Frisk's choices. 

We were currently heading over to Gaster's lab. I forget the exact reason, but I'm pretty sure Frisk wanted to check up on him. 

Frisk gently nudged the door open, it creaking open slowly, to show a room totally destroyed. 

"Gaster?" Frisk hesitantly spoke, glancing around. Looking around, I noticed a yellow dinosaur who was picking up books laid across the room.

"Alphys!" Frisk called, startling the dinosaur. Alphys dropped the book she was in the midst of picking up. "uh, what happend here?" Frisk sent a curious but worried glance towards the tiny dino, asking the question we were all wondering. 

Alphys sighed, and replied with, "Gaster called me, and told me about Sans...He isn't taking it too well.."

"Where is he?" Asriel asked in concern. I stayed quiet, not knowing how to address this situation.

Alphys pointed us to the outside. 

"I'll stay and help you clean." Asriel offered, reachig down to pick up a book. "T-thank you Asriel."

Frisk and I headed outside only to see Gaster staring blankly at the sky.

"Last night I realized that the stars that monsters craved to see for hundreds of years are nothing more than dead flames."

He sighed out dryly.

"Dr. Gaster?" Frisk asked in worry, I just stared blankly in thought.

'He wasn't taking this well...was he?'

He turned his pinpricks towards us absentmindedly.

"I believe I am aware why you came here."

Frisk nodded sadly.

"How are you doing?"

Gaster shook his head.   
"My well-being doesn't matter, what matters is getting rid of that...thing."

Frisk was about to reply, when Asriel's voice broke though.

"Hey Frisk! Can you help me with this?"

Frisk looked back towards me, before turning their head towards the door. "Be right there!"

They ran off, leaving Gaster and I alone. It was quiet for a few moments, before I broke that silence.

"You know, stars arent just burnt out flames. There a sign that despite seemingly being 'burned out' as you said, they still shine brightly and are admired. The show people the way home, they bring couples closer, and they light up the world. Despite being 'burned out', they do all that and more. I think you should give stars more credit."

As soon as I finish my sentence, I hear a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is just a small part of a big chapter I have planned. I just didn't feel like writing it all rn, sorry ;-;   
> But here, enjoy!  
> <3)


End file.
